


XXX Headcanons

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: A collection of lewd, or XXX, Headcanons of characters from the depths of my mind. Both single characters and Pairings.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	1. Introduction

This is a collection of my XXX Headcanons  
If you want to ask, feel free  
Can be a single character, or a pairing, like White Rose, Bumblebee, Arkos, Renora  
Just put 'XXX-(Character/Pairing)' in comments  
Hope you enjoy!

Also, variants are allowed as well, like Futa, Faunus, or AU characters from my other works!


	2. XXX-Amber

Due to her constant travels, Amber has little time to find a bed mate, and by and large can't due to safety reasons. So, she devised a way to enjoy sex, even when she can't enjoy human comfort. Buying a dildo, she modified her saddle to allow her to set it on it firmly in perfect position to penetrate her. Then she modified all of her pairs of pants to have a hole that could be buttoned along the seam of her pussy, and threw out her underwear.

When she knew that she was going to go a long ways without human contact, Amber set the dildo in its place within the saddle, unbuttoned her pants, and slipped onto it, settling comfortably before setting her horse at a brisk pace, moaning low all the while as the dildo pumped in and out of her slit.


	3. XXX-Eve Taurus

Eve, despite being a very stern taskmaster, is a complete subby slut to anyone who has the balls to dominate her, wearing a collar underneath her outfit that has the name of her 'master' inscribed upon it. No matter what is happening, if her 'master' demands she submit, she does so, no matter where she is, or who she is with. This has led to some very embarrassing situations with her subordinates, like Ilia and Trifia.


	4. XXX-Winter (Bimbo)

Wears no panties. Ever. On working time, wears her uniform slacks in such a way that her pussy swallow up the material of them, giving her a very noticeable camel toe that anyone and everyone can see. Off working time, likes flowing skirts were one good breeze allows anyone to see her most intimate charms fully exposed. If someone is daring enough to bring it up, she only gives them a slutty smile and asks if they would like to feel, and if they are lucky, maybe more?


	5. XXX-Weiss (Futa)

Futa Weiss is surprisingly naughty, and loves to go to class with an anal vibrator inside her and her cock covered in a condom. It is a perfect way to practice maintaining a poker face at all times, even when feeling great pleasure or outright cumming in public surrounded by her year mates. By day’s end, she has a filled condom that she must dispose of.


	6. XXX-Ciel/Winter

Winter and Ciel carry their power dynamic (Mentor/Subordinate) into the bedroom as well, Winter 'teaching' Ciel many things about her own body, as well as how to please others. Enjoys power displays, like Winter making Ciel go around all day without panties under her skirt and a vibrator in her pussy.


	7. XXX-Kali

Kali, despite acting like a demure housewife, likes walking around with shibari knots on underneath her clothing, the taut rope acting like a bra and pushing her large tits up, while the rope between her legs is constantly soaked due to the fact that it grinds into her pussy and clit with every step she takes.


	8. XXX-May Zedong

In order to keep a calm mind during combat, May wears an X-Ray lens over her left eye, which is covered by her beanie. This allows her to see her opponents (and teammates) completely naked, making her feel calmer as it gives her the delusion that she is the only one clothed around her.


	9. XXX-Neo

Neo loves to walk around without a stitch of clothing on, using her semblance to make everyone thing she's wearing clothes. That way whenever she finds someone "worthy", she can quite quickly get to the heart of the matter of what she wants from them, be it getting them hot and flustered from seeing her body, or taking a lucky man or futa for a ride.


	10. XXX-Monochrome

Weiss is a submissive and enjoys going commando, so that Blake at any time can reach underneath either her uniform or combat skirt and finger her and toy with her clit, no matter how flushed her fair skin gets or how much of her honey leaks down her thighs.

Other times, Blake attaches a clitoral vibrator linked to her scroll and constantly toys with it all day, wanting to see if she can make her girlfriend break down and cum in public, keeping it low and then boosting it at random times, cranking the small but powerful sex toy to the max when she was speaking to authority figures. Much to her amazement, even though she came several times, she hadn't made a peep, even when she came hard when Professor Goodwitch was speaking to her!


	11. XXX-Kali 2

Kali is a horrific tease. Loves to swing her hips and bring attention to her pendulous rear, which considering she only wears thongs, if even that, is clearly showcased in her tight pants and dresses. Also rarely ever wears bras of any type, so her breasts bounce and wobble with every movement she makes, and her hard nipples poke through her tops to say a resounding 'hello' to whoever sees them. She likes to act oblivious to the stares, only to call them out loudly on it in 'surprise', embarrassing if not outright humiliating them.

Or, if she has an active interest in the person, she continues to tease more and more to see if she can make them cum without actually touching them. It's rare, but it has happened before, girls shivering in their seats and guys clutching at their laps as they creamed themselves. It arouses Kali like nothing else, and usually leaves her horny as hell and having to take care of herself.


	12. XXX-Emerald/Neo

The Emerald Illusionist and Ice Cream Shortstack are a very sensual and sexual pair, enjoying the use of their semblances (particularly Neo's) in order to be able to fuck in public with no one else the wiser. One of their most intense times was when they were in front of Team RWBY and came hard enough to squirt, hitting their shoes. Belladonna noted an odd scent, but the four found nothing.

Or, during another fun little outing, Emerald used her semblance to make a random student from Atlas think that they were being allowed to fuck Xiao Long and Schnee, although Emerald warned that they would be ignoring him from then on, as it was a one time thing.


	13. XXX-Penny

Penny only acts naive. She knows the answer to every sex question she asks, but loves seeing people getting flustered explaining sex to her, and even better with the rare few, offering to 'show her' about sex. Knowing that they think they're getting to take advantage of a 'naive little girl' when really she's the one playing them...it gets her off like nothing else.


	14. XXX-Nora

Nora walks around with shock pads over her nipples and a very tiny one attached to her clit, giving her random strong shocked throughout the day. Due to her semblance, this doesn't hurt, it only strengthens her and makes her laugh. She tends to have fun with this during Combat Class if she finds a worthy opponent (Yang), or if she just wants to have fun (CRDL).


	15. XXX-Pyrrha

Despite the wholesome image that she projects to the public, Pyrrha is an unrepentant pervert. If one were to see her naked, they would find that the 'Invincible Girl' has nipple studs and a clit ring, which she uses her semblance on to stimulate herself. Happens a lot in combat, either practice matches or arena matches. What no one knows is that she has cum on inter-continental viewing at every one of her four Championship fights due to playing with her piercings during her matches!


	16. XXX-Weiss/Raven

Weiss and Raven enjoy going for 'walks', although not as girlfriends or lovers, but rather as Master and Pet. Whomever is 'Pet' that day strips naked, their only accompaniments being an animal ear headband, animal tail butt plug, collar and leash, which the Master walks them along with. While they generally have an area they walk where no one sees them, if there is a day where the Master is upset with the Pet, they have no shame whatsoever in 'walking' them where they are sure to be seen by others.


	17. XXX-Neon

Neon Katt has a very naughty pastime: she goes everywhere without panties. Nothing gets her off like knowing that all it would take was one good gust of wind or awkward flip in combat and everyone sees her soaking slit, if they already didn't know due to the lines of feminine cum dripping down her thighs as she travels around on her rollerblades. On one particularly windy day, she ended up flashing over a hundred people!


	18. XXX-Monochrome (Futa)

It's not uncommon for one of the pair to drag off the other if they experience random arousal, handing in a corner or shaded area and giving the other a hand, mouth, or hiking up their uniform skirt, lowering their panties, and offering their rear to sate their arousal. If the latter method is used, they usually need to, and will get off as well due to the thick cock spreading their rear ends.


	19. XXX-Reese Chloris

When feeling wild, loves to nude hoverboard, feeling free as the wind whips through her hair and over her body, arousal leaking down her thighs as she performs more and more tricks, culminating in a powerful orgasm by the time she finishes, leaving her hoverboard needing to be thoroughly cleaned by Reese afterwards.


	20. XXX-Winter

Despite her stoic facade and seemingly uncaring attitude, Winter is known as the 'Blowjob Queen', among the rookies of the Atlas Army. Once a month, she would select about a dozen recruits under her command and suck them off one by one, draining their balls dry with her talented mouth and tongue until they could barely stand before moving onto the next one, then the next, and the next, until she was leaving the room with a belly full of seed. She has no fear of her actions getting out, she knows that if any of them speak, no one will believe them, and they would be suitably punished for attempting to tarnish her reputation...after all, she's General Ironwood's trusted right hand, is she not?


	21. XXX-Yang

Has created a special drink called the 'Pink Pussy', that she likes serving to her teammates and friends, that all of them enjoy and always have more than one. Its full of flavor, but low in alcohol, so they could have six and barely be tipsy. The secret ingredient to such a delicious drink? Yang's cum. Constantly masturbates until she squirts at least six times before any party so she is sure to have enough.


	22. XXX-Team RWBY

Team RWBY has what they call 'Team Bonding Days', where they draw lots out of a hat to decide what they do and how they do it. However, while the first lot draw is fairly benign, such as 'Taking A Jog', the second tests their courage and mettle, with options such has, 'Without Panties', 'Topless', or 'Stop And Bring Five People To Orgasm'.


	23. XXX Ruby Rose

In order to train herself to always have a steady hand with Crescent Rose in it's Sniper Configuration, Ruby does all of her shooting practice with powerful vibrators in both her ass and her pussy. In the beginning, she could barely get shots off due to the pleasure coursing through her, but after months of practice, Ruby was squeezing off round after round and hitting her targets center mass, squeaking slightly every time she came.


	24. XXX Ciel Soliel

Ciel constantly wears a clitoral vibrator and anal beads to help her maintain her perfect poker face. The constant orgasms don’t hurt, either!


End file.
